1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a string for use on musical instruments which makes it possible to use precious metals known as materials having ductility, such as gold, silver, platinum, copper etc., and also resins and other materials having ductility, for the string used on pianos and stringed instruments such as guitars and violins, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strings used on musical instruments are classified into three types: strings which are struck, strings which are plucked and strings which are bowed. Strings made of steel, steel wire wound with annealed copper wire, synthetic resin, sheep gut, etc. have been used for musical instruments. Strings for musical instruments are required to keep strong tension and a high degree of stability for a long period of time due to the nature of strings being strung and tuned up. In addition, strings which stretch by bowing, or break by plucking or striking cannot be reliably used on musical instruments.
Thus it was obvious that, even if metals having excellent ductility, such as gold, silver or platinum, etc. were drawn into wire, such metal wire would immediately stretch when tensile force was applied to it, and could not be used as a string for musical instruments; while copper, a kind of precious metal, although it cannot be used as a core wire for the same reason as the other metals already mentioned, it is widely used as a means of obtaining appropriate harmonic sounds by winding it around steel wire as softened annealed copper wire with heat treatment given.
On the other hand, musical tones resonated by precious metals such as gold, silver, etc. are generally accepted as beautiful ones, which is verified by their use in some wind instruments as alloys.
The purpose of this invention is to produce strings, core wires and winding wires for musical instruments using precious metals such as gold, silver, platinum, etc. which were previously considered inappropriate for the material of the string for musical instruments, and also to produce musical instrument strings using copper as the core wire, and moreover, to open the way to the use of such materials as high-polymer resins etc., which are considered inconsistent or impossible to be tuned up, as the string for musical instruments.